


Toy Elephant

by Spylace



Series: Odachi [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Spylace
Summary: Interlude -- Hibari misses Yamamoto a lot.





	Toy Elephant

‘I could turn into an elephant.’

He and Koujiro are led into a room with a spare bed and a beat-up couch in the corner. The couch has a nasty looking spring sticking out from the middle and looks like a lost cause. Yamamoto writes himself a mental note not to jump on it because while jumping on couches is fun—why Hibari’s forbidden him from the meeting room with the southern wing—the point is to ruin it yourself. The lemur snorts and jumps on the arm of the couch.

‘It’s molding.’ He says haughtily through their bond, ‘they’ve put us in a room with mold.’

There is a bathroom attached off to the side with a showerhead but little else. A paper cup sits idly on the tiles with a toothbrush and a tube of half-used toothpaste inside. It’s surprisingly clean despite the dim lighting no matter what Koujiro says and as far as prisons go, Vongola’s method of containment isn’t half bad.

Yamamoto reminds his daemon of that one time in China when they’d been careless (‘you were careless, not me.’) and had been thrown into a damp basement with a lighter for a source of heat. They’d nearly frozen to death by the time Hibari’s uncle Fon had dug him out. They’d never liked the cold since though Koujiro loves snow.

‘...and we have a spectacular view of the brick wall next door.’

The lemur attaches himself to the bars on the window and scrabbles his brittle fingers against the screen beneath. The young man can feel his daemon roll his eyes. Koujiro gives an experimental tug at the bars blocking their only route of escape. Satisfied and muttering something about elephants again, he returns to Yamamoto before glaring expectantly at the man who had brought them there.

Reborn’s daemon, a chameleon, blinks one reptilian eye at them while the other rolls around freely in its socket. Koujiro bristles uncomfortably against Yamamoto’s shoulder, slightly more unnerved than he is able to admit. Yamamoto plays with Koujiro’s tail to distract him—it works, the lemur grabs his tail back and whines at him to cut it out.

Yamamoto catches the phone, his reflex having kept him alive all those years. It’s already dialing, the number achingly familiar.

“Fifteen minutes, better make it worth your while.”

Yamamoto idly runs a finger down the ivory plastic, wondering if Hibari would pick up at all. He knew that Hibari, more than anyone else, adored caller ID. It’s been the source of countless missed—ignored—calls over the years. Sometimes, even when stuck up a proverbial tree with particularly loyal family members at his heels, Yamamoto’s given up calling the Muratori head entirely. Still, places the phone against his ear with a baited breath, waiting.

‘Maybe Tamizuki will make him pick it up.’ Koujiro supplies hopefully.

‘I think he’s memorized the Italian area code by now.’

Surprisingly on the last ring, Hibari himself personally answers the phone.

“What do you want?”

“Hey Hibari!” Yamamoto can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “How are you?” He sits at the foot of the bed, Koujiro clinging to the front of the shirt as he nuzzles the underside of the young man’s jaw.

Their conversation is stilted, partially because they both know that the younger man is being watched and that the line is not secure, partially because while Yamamoto wasn’t fluent in Chinese, he understood much more than he had the words for. Koujiro occasionally feeds him the character he needs if he can remember. Otherwise, he remains on Yamamoto’s lap, content to have the familiar—albeit cold—voice wash over him.

“... and please don’t send sempai, he’s a guardian too. It’ll just make it worse.”

Hibari makes an impatient noise.

"Do not presume to think that you may tell me what to do. And you are more of an idiot than I thought you were if you think that they will make you a guardian.”

The man obviously had a very low opinion of the Vongola family though he was allied with them and was in fact, one of their principal guardians.

“I think it’d be fun.” Yamamoto chirped, trying to distract the man.

A snort,

“They’d just tear you apart at first chance.”

“Just like home then.” Yamamoto says fond and silence settles over them both.

Koujiro lets out a mental whimper before burrowing into Yamamoto’s stomach.

“I’m sorry.” Yamamoto says suddenly, not sounding apologetic at all. He slowly lies across the bed, his left wrist covering his eyes.

“Why? Because you got captured or because you’re theirs now?”

The man and his daemon collectively wince. Any other time, Yamamoto might have laughed and brushed it off with ‘so negative’ or even ‘cheer up’. But he doesn’t do that now and says instead in a plaintive voice,

“The suit Hibari, the suit. I know you had it custom-tailored but I think they just threw it away. Hah, there wasn’t much to save after Thailand but still...”

The dial tone drones from the other end.

 


End file.
